I Shall Forever See Angel Wings
by Candy
Summary: Squall is thinking about himself and Rinoa... um this is my first fic... so review it and tell me what you think.... please? *looks hopeful*


AN: 

Candy: *walks into the FFVIII fanfic writers world timidly and waves* Um hi? 

Rinoa: *smiles calmly and points upward*

Squall: …

Quistis: Welcome

Zell: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

All: (Stare at Zell) 

Zell: (blushing) eh heh heh

Candy: ANYWAY… My name is Candy *waves* I'm fourteen years old and am a recent newbie FF fan. ANYWAY this is my very first FF fic sooooo please review and BE GENTLE. 

AND ALSO! I don't know what the ending of FFVIII is yet, so this is kinda made up… just bare with me… *sighs*

__

I Shall Forever See Angel Wings

By: Candy

A lone wolf.

That's what they call me.

Little do they know…

All of my life at the Garden, my entire career as candidate and current position as SeeD… the students think they have me pegged. Hell, everyone I KNOW thinks they have me pegged.

Zell thinks I'm stoic.

Selphie thinks I'm unreachable

Quistis thinks I'm passive.

Seifer… well he thinks I'm a bastard.

But not her, not Rinoa… 

She somehow, sees past their views. She sees past the blistering cold on my outside and into something warmer on the inside. She sees that I'm human. She sees that no matter how silent I am, there's always a moment where I'll want to say something.

She understands me… which is more then I can ask from anyone.

How? I don't know.

Why? I don't know.

Am I happy? God knows I am.

What? You didn't think it was possible for me to smile? To laugh? Newsflash: it's possible… very possible. 

When she's around, the corners of my mouth start to twitch. I get this feeling inside of my heart that slowly expands throughout my entire body, but decides to rest when it reaches my lips. It doesn't touch my nose, which is constantly tempted by her scent. It doesn't come close to my eyes which dare to wander her body freely when she's not looking. And it rarely touches my hands, which could do a hell of a lot of damage if the feeling took over there. 

But it effects my lips…

Oh God does it get to my lips.

You see, my lips, like my hands, could do a number on her if I had no control. But I do… at times maybe too much. But usually the feeling just makes me smile. It tingles across my mouth, then pushes the corners upward until I have a small placid grin gracing my facial features.

Thank God for smiles…

But with the good comes the bad. 

You see as this feeling touches my lips… mine want hers. So badly…

I just want to kiss her… I want to feel her lips pressed softly… even ever so softly… against mine.

Like a brush of an angel's wings against my face… 

I yearn, I want, I pine… for her lips.

But sadly, I believe she would like me to be the one to make the first move. I suppose it's only fair… she approached me the first time we met. She asked ME to dance. Can you imagine? ME? DANCING? HAH!

Simply put, her attitude aroused something in me. She made ME feel happy. It was… God, I don't know… contagious. The way she looked. The way she moved. The way she smiled… it all got to me. Her hand on mine, placing it against her waist… Nothing felt more right. And when we were pressed together so close her lips literally centimeters from mine…

Damn those fire works. Spoiling a moment like that…

Yes, I love her. I thought that was clear…

But I can't tell her. 

The reason I act so cold and aloof is because… it's because I'm afraid.

Yes, Squall Leonhart is afraid.

I'm afraid that if I let too many people in, that they'll only make their way out. I'm not just talking lovers, I'm talking friends too. It's also a good way to see who's a good friend…

Take Zell for instance. The boy is a lunatic. He's hyper. He's loud. He's bouncy… the complete opposite of me… and yet… he's my best friend. And over the years I've treated him like garbage or something along those lines. But still, he's there for me. And I consider him a friend. Almost… a brother…

But simply, the reason I am the way I am, is because I fear. I fear life. I fear death. I fear gain. I fear loss… 

I just God-damn fear.

Now I'm not paranoid… although it sounds that way.

I'm just wary.

Which is why not too many people are close to my heart.

Yet somehow… SOMEHOW… Rinoa made it in.

She barreled through my defenses and barriers with grace and finesse… with only her angel wings to guard her. 

She's strong. Stronger then most people give her credit for…

Now that the war is over… things can go back to normal, hopefully. And there's a ball going on inside. But from here on the balcony, the night winds blowing through my hair... I feel at peace… I can think clearly.

"Squall?"

I don't need to turn around to know who it is. It's her. But I think I'll turn around anyway… just so God can bless my eyes with the sight of her in the moonlight, and my lips can form that smile again.

And it does.

I can't see her face, or anything else. I just see her form, basked in bright candle light from the ballroom behind. She looks like an angel… and the curtains billowing beside her are the wings… She walks over beside me and leans on the balcony railing. Nothing is said… nothing has to be. We can just stare at the moon… at the stars… and beyond.

But in my fantasies… in my final fantasies… 

We're not on the balcony. 

We're standing in a field of flowers, their petals floating around us like raindrops during a summer shower. Her hair whipping around her face as the wind swirls around us. And her wings… her angel wings of peace… shielding us from the slight chill. 

But nothing is warmer then our lips… pressed softly against each other.

Yet, it's only a dream. 

I realize this… and am back on the balcony railing. 

I look over at her and she at me… I can still smell the field… I can still feel her lips… 

and God help me, when I look at her…

I shall forever see angel wings…

END

AN: Um that's it… was it ok? PLEASE REVIEW IT'S MY FIRST FF FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows humbly*


End file.
